


Do you find this funny? Because I certainly heard laughter.

by Tobys_paradox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, George and Sapnap are VERY out of character, Panic Attacks, Sorry lmao but I wanted to make them the villains, tubbo to the rescue :) !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox
Summary: Tommy punched his fist against the door, not caring about new red and purple that’s starting to bloom on his knuckles.He could hear George and Sapnaps mocking laughter from outside the locked closet door.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 838





	Do you find this funny? Because I certainly heard laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all platonic, don’t ship minors >:(((

Tommy stood in his house, facing both George and Sapnap. They randomly showed and started talking to Tommy as if they were close friends. He didn’t have anything on him, since he had been organizing his chests just before. So he really hoped they weren’t here to fight him. 

They both had smiles on their faces but Tommy could practically taste their dubious intentions. He would usually be yelling by now, screaming at them to piss off and leave him be. But he didn’t have his weapons on him, and he could clearly see George and Sapnaps strapped to their backs. He was also extremely tired, having stayed up all night. 

Sapnap and George slowly got closer and closer to Tommy, not that he’d notice, until they were in arms reach. There was a closet behind where he stood, it was small and cramped, only enough to fit a chest or two. 

Tommy did notice when the two boys smirked, looking at each other before turning back to Tommy. He took a small step back, feeling a small pit of anxiety forming in his stomach.

Tommy felt his chest tighten when Sapnap pushed him into the small closet. He quickly got up, reaching for the door, his breath hitching when he couldn’t push the door open. He slammed his fist against it, hearing the muffled laughter of Sapnap and George.

Tommy stopped banging on the door, taking a step back and taking a deep breath. His eyes watered as he slumped against the floor. He brought his leg back before kicking the door repeatedly. His breathing quickly starting to speed up, his claustrophobia starting to kick in.

Sapnap tsked, knocking on the door back at Tommy. “No getting out of this one.” He shoved George in a light manner “You’re stuck.”

George placed a plank of wood in front of the doors, obstructing any vision of the outside Tommy had. “No more light for you, don’t think you’ve quite earned it. 

“Let me out you dickheads!” Tommy raised his voice, started to push against the door harder than before.

Both of them laugh, continuing to mock Tommy and the situation they put him in. 

Tears were slowly sliding down Tommy’s face, he had stopped banging on the door, having been concentrating on not hyperventilating. His nails pressed into his arm, trying to calm down. 

“Oh cmon, it’s not that bad. Quit overreacting.” George laughed, not quite understanding that Tommy was indeed not joking around.

Sapnap nodded along to George’s words “Yeah Tommy, stop being a baby. What, is little Tommy scared of the dark? Scared of small places??”

They both continued to harass him, using fake  
Baby voices in some sentences. George threatened to slowly fill the closet with sand or water until there wasn’t enough air for him. That had made Tommy’s heart race ten times as fast as it was previously.

Tommy felt his hands start to shake harder than before as his breath picked up. Tears ran down his face and his shoulders started to shake. 

He wanted out.

Out.

Out.

Out.

“Awe is baby Tommy crying? Is he?” You could hear a hint of concern in Georges tone, even as he continued to ridicule Tommy. 

Sapnap showed no remorse tho, continuing to laugh and jeer. “I think he is, George.”

Tommy leaned heavily on the wall as his legs got shaky, not sure if they could continue to hold his weight. “Just let me out, you sons of bitches.” He didn’t even try to mask his shaking voice.

A quite loud sob ripped through him as he reached for the handle once more. He twisted it and pushed forward as hard as he could, crying harder when it wouldn’t budge. He began to punch the door again, ignoring the purple and red blooming on his knuckles. Only stopping when he had to place them on the wall for support.

“Hello? Tommy?” A new muffled voice rang out from the outside.

Sapnap looked over at George before looking back at Tubbo. “Oh, it’s Tommy’s little follower!”

“What the hell?” Tubbo was confused, why are they in Tommy’s house and what’s going on with the closet? “Where’s Tommy.”

Tommy started banging on the door, adrenaline pumping through his veins because of his panic. Tears continued to well up and fall, his breath catching in his throat every few seconds.

“Tubbo?” His voice broke as he called out his name. “Please help me.” 

Tubbo immediately ran towards the closet, pushing George and Sapnap out of the way. He could hear how Tommy’s voice cracked, and he was very aware of his severe claustrophobia. He knocked the wooden planks that were keeping the door shut to the ground, pushing away rocks and sand that were in a small pile. As soon as he was able to, he ripped open the doors.

Tommy stumbled out of the small closet, wincing at the bright lights. He took a peek at tubbo before practically jumping on him. His shoulders shook at he clung to Tubbo, his arms tightly wrapped around his midsection. Tubbo hugged him back, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. 

Tubbo turned to look at the two men who were still standing there. “What the fuck is wrong with you guys?” Tommy was still in his arms, so he kept his voice down as to not scare him even further.

“Oh cmon he’s fine!” Sapnap rolled his eyes while motioning to Tommy with his arms.

Tubbo slowly unwrapped himself from the other, standing in front of him instead. “Are you kidding me. He’s fine? He’s not fine!” 

“He’ll be okay, he deserved it anyways.” George put a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow.

He took a step forwards, shoving a finger into George’s face. “He deserved it? And for what. Because of a silly prank he pulled?” Tubbo was angry, very angry. “You guys are the adults here, you’re supposed to be responsible! You’re not supposed to take the piss for a small joke.”

George dropped the Cheshire smirk he was wearing, and crossing his arms over his chest instead.

“You two are being real mature here, traumatizing a 16 year old. Is that funny to you? Because I certainly heard laughter.” 

Sapnap took a step forwards, forcing Tubbo back. “Maybe you should just stay out of our business. We were going to let him out eventually, so it’s alright.”

“No, piss off! You thought it would be funny to lock Tommy in a closet, and didn’t let him out when he asked.” Tubbo pushed Sapnap by the shoulders, his sword on his hip if anything went wrong. “You get to deal with the consequences.”

George let out an annoyed sigh before turning towards the door. “This is a waste of my time, see you later Sapnap.” 

“Yeah, leave bitch.”

“Hey” Sapnap pushed him back. “Don’t speak to him like that.”

Tubbo raised an eye brown in utter disbelief. “Excuse me? If you didn’t want me to speak like that then you shouldn’t have come here in the first place.”

“I can go wherever the hell I want.” He pushed tubbo back again, making him almost trip over his feet.

Tubbo widens his legs, properly balancing himself. “Then how about you get out.”

“What?”

“Get out.” Tubbo shoved him, hard. He watched as sapnap tumbled to the ground from the force of it. “Get out before I fucking kill you.” 

Sapnap quickly got up when Tubbo reached down for his sword. He wasn’t wearing his armor so he knew he couldn’t win a fight without getting himself killed too. 

“Fine.” 

Tubbo watched Sapnap leave before turning to Tommy again. The boy was sat on the floor, his arms wrapped around his midsection.

He quickly knelt on the ground in front of Tommy, wrapping his hands around his shoulders. Tommy copied him, placing his still shaky hands on Tubbos back, fisting his shirt in tight fists. 

Tubbo carefully pulled Tommy up onto his feet, keeping an arm on his back. “Do you want to sleep here or do you wanna come over for tonight?”

Tommy looked up, an apologetic look on his face. “Can we go to your house? I don’t wanna be here alone again.”

“Of course Tommy, it’s okay.” His heart broke from Tommy’s shaking voice and tired eyes. 

Tubbo, his arm still on Tommy’s back, led both of them down the path to his house. He avoided both Sapnap and George, quickly walking off the path when they came into his line of vision. By the time they arrived Tommy was half asleep.

He quickly led them both to his bed, it being large enough for the both of them. He took two changes of clothes out of his draws, throwing one at Tommy. He went into the other room to change while Tommy stayed in his room. 

He came back into the room once he knew Tommy was done, throwing both pairs of dirty clothes into the corner of the room. Tubbo let the other boy get comfortable before climbing in himself. Tommy pushed himself closer to Tubbo, who wrapped his arms around him again. Tubbo reached back, turning off the light behind him.

“I’m sorry, Tubbo” Tommy’s voice was quite, even in the silence of the night.

Tubbo hummed in confusion. “What do you mean, Tommy?” His arms wrapped tighter around the taller boy.

“The whole thing today. I’m sorry I freaked out and I’m sorry that you had to deal with it.”

Tubbo sat up, looking at Tommy even tho he could barely see him. “None of that was your fault Tommy. And I’m glad I got there when I did. I’m thankful that it didn’t escalate any further.”

Tommy blinked a few times before sitting up as well. He wrapped his arm around Tubbo, putting his head in the crook of his neck. 

“Thank you Tubbo.”

“You’re welcome Tommy.


End file.
